A Year Ago Today
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: Dustin and Kendall were happily marred, they had three beautiful sons... till one awful day. "Life moved on... so why can't I?" *Character Death Warning!* KBelt! One shot.


**A Year Ago Today**

Summary: Dustin and Kendall were happily marred, they had three beautiful sons... till one awful day. "Life moved on... so why can't I?" ***Character Death Warning!*** Kbelt! One shot.

Dustin's POV

I walked down a long path that was lined with trees on both sides and flowers in every color. I inhaled the warm summer air and smiled as the breeze blew through my hair. I was 34. I came up to the end of the path and turned to my right.

"It's such a nice day… it's been a whole year." I wiped a tear from my cheek. "Life moved on… so why can't I?"

"_Wanna go to dinner?" I turned to my husband._

"_Yeah. Sure." He smiled. "I love you Dustin…"_

"_I love you to Kendall." I reached over and hugged him tightly. "These past 9 years have been amazing…" _

"_That's such a random statement." He smiled and his green eyes lit up. "But it's true. I couldn't think of being married and have children with anyone but you."_

"_Aw." I smiled and kissed him softly._

"_Come on boys! Get in the car, we're going to dinner!" Kendall hollered up the stairs and we didn't wait long before we heard 3 pairs of feet running for the stairs._

"_Coming!" They all yelled and ran down the stairs and out the door. I smiled to Kendall and locked the front door._

_As we climbed into the car, I looked over to Kendall, who was buckling his seat belt and he did this little hair flip, to move the hair from out of his eyes, which just made me smile. _

"_Kendall… I love you… you know that?" I smiled and leaned over the median in between the two front seats._

"_I know hunni." The blonde smiled and connected his lips to mine._

"_Ew! Papa Kendall… that's inappropriate!" A voice spoke from behind us. I left his warm lips and looked back at the three 9 year old, blonde boys that were sitting in the back seat._

"_Oh Tylar." Kendall smiled. "It was just a kiss."_

"_Papa Dustin?" The blonde boy on the left spoke up._

"_What is it Jayson?" I asked, reaching back and ruffling Jayson's hair._

"_Are we gonna go to dinner?" Adrian asked for his brother._

"_That's what I was gonna ask!" Jayson giggled and high fived Adrian._

"_Well you three can obviously read each others minds. It's like twin telepathy but with the three of you." Kendall smiled._

"_Oh." Adrian smiled._

"_Yeah we're just about to leave." I turned around and turned the car on and pulled out of the driveway. _

"_So what do you boys want for dinner?" Kendall asked._

"_Chinese!" Adrian stated._

"_Mexican!" Tylar spoke up._

"_Pizza!" Jayson said._

"_Hmm… well we had Chinese last time, so do you guys wanna go get pizza? And then we'll get Mexican next time?" Kendall asked._

"_Yeah. That's fine Papa Kendall." The three nodded._

"_I'm glad we can negotiate without fighting." I smiled._

"_Well they are our boys." Kendall smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder._

_I looked from the road for a split second to stare into Kendall's green eyes when a car horn blared. I felt life go in slow motion as a speeding car slammed into the passenger side of the car. I felt my face slam into the steering wheel before the air bag deployed. The car spun a few times before skidding to a stop._

_I lifted my head and looked to my right._

"_Kendall!" I gasped as I saw Kendall's once blonde hair was now a crimson red._

"_Adrian! Tylar! Jayson!" I turned in my seat, ignoring the pain in my lower back. _

"_Adrian! Hunni! Wake up!" I screamed at the youngest of the triplets, who was sitting on the far right, directly behind Kendall. "Adrian! Please!" I tried to reach back and shake him._

"_Papa Dustin?" I heard Jayson whisper softly._

"_Jayson!" I cried out._

"_Papa Dustin… Tylar woke wake up! TYLAR WON'T WAKE UP!" The oldest triplet screamed. I heard a tap at my window and saw several EMT's run our way. _

_One pulled the door open, "Sir, can you move?"_

"_Help my husband!" I screamed. "Please! Help Kendall! And my sons!" I told him._

"_They are." The man pointed to a few other guys who were already cutting the door off. "My name is Skip. Let me help you." The man told me._

"_No! Help my sons! Adrian won't wake up! And Tylar won't either!" I cried out._

"_Skip… this guy is gone…" One stated as he reached out and touched the pulse point on Kendall's neck._

"_NO!" I cried. "KENDALL!" I sobbed and reached out to grasp Kendall's hand. The pounding in my head seemed to multiply and I felt the stickiness of blood run down to my eyebrow._

"_Sir, please get out of the car, and we'll get your sons." Skip told me. I unbuckled my seat belt and slid out of my seat. My hand slid from Kendall's and pain shot up my lower back as I stood causing me to fall to my knees._

"_Sir, Let me help you." Skip offered. I reached up and grabbed his hand. He helped me up and walked me over to an ambulance. I was instructed to sit on the back as they bandaged my head._

"_I'm Dustin. Dustin Schmidt, the blonde is my husband Kendall… is he really dead?" I asked._

"_Yes. I'm very sorry. And I'm sorry to tell you, but two of the three boys in the back are dead as well…" Skip stated sadly._

_I felt my tears just waterfall as I saw a large body bag and two other small ones next to it. _

"_Papa Dustin!" Jayson ripped from the grasp a couple of cops and ran over me. _

"_Jayson!" I cried out and held my arms out. He ran onto them and sobbed hard. _

"_Papa Kendall, Adrian, and Tylar are all gone…" He cried. "Papa Dustin… Why did this happen to us? We never did anything!"_

"_I don't know buddy…" I cried softly into his blonde hair._

"_Papa… Dustin… My chest hurts…" Jayson gasped out and he started to convulse in my arms._

"_JAYSON!" I gasped as EMT's grabbed him from me and laid him on the ground. I watched as his body shook and then went limp. "What's happening to him!" I asked._

"_Skip…" One EMT looked up to Skip, and he knelt down to Jayson's side._

"_Oh man…" Skip sighed._

"_What?" I asked and tried to look around Skip to Jayson._

"_Dustin… I'm sorry but…" Skip looked up at me._

"_JAYSON! Jayson! NO!" I cried. I hung my head in my hands and sat there sobbing as they placed Jayson into a body bag next to his brothers and Kendall._

"Oh Kendall…" I knelt down in front of the tomb stone. "Kendall… I miss you hunni…" I sniffed. "I hung out with Carlos, James, and Logan yesterday. It's been so long since I had seen them. They didn't know about the crash…" I told him. I looked next to Kendall's tomb stone and saw the first of three smaller ones.

I stood and walked to it.  
>"Hi Adrian." I smiled. "My baby… I hope you, your brothers and Papa Kendall are being good and not fighting in heaven…" I whimpered as tears started to fall. "I brought you all your favorite flowers…" I reached into my tote bag and pulled out a red rose. "Here Kendall… you told me that these were your favorite flower when we went on our first date." I smiled and set it softly on the grass.<p>

"Adrian, I brought you your favorite… same as Papa Kendall… you were such a daddy's boy." I smiled sadly and placed it on the ground. "Tylar, your favorite was a lily. And Jayson… your favorite was a daisy." I set the two flowers down.

"Oh boys… I miss you all so much…" I sobbed and held my head in my hands and rested my elbows on my thighs.

"Dustin…" I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. Looking up I saw Kenneth and Kevin looking down at me."

"Kenneth… Kevin… Hey guys…" I stood and hugged them both.

"How you holding up Dustin?" Kevin asked.

"I'm fine." I sighed. "It's been a year… I just have to move on…"

"It take time Dustin… you don't have to move on if you don't want to. You lost your husband and children… it makes sense." Kenneth stated.

"Thanks guys." I hugged them both. We chatted a few minutes more, before they left.

I turned to the four tombstones. "I'm gonna go now." I smiled and turned to leave. I walked a few feet before I turned back to the tallest tombstone.

"I have to move on… life has… I love you Kendall Francis Schmidt… my husband, lover best friend, father to my sons…" I said to myself as I made my way down the long path. I smiled as I felt the breeze and I swore I could hear the laughter of Kendall, Jayson, Tylar, and Adrian. So I laughed back.


End file.
